chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Narration
Narration is the ability to manipulate reality via written words, writing down what one desires to happen and thus causing it to occur. Characters *Ashleigh Calwin possesses this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has absorbed this ability from Ashleigh. *Abbie Gray has absorbed this ability from Ashleigh. *Peter Petrelli has also absorbed this ability in World 2. *Isaac Petrelli-Parkman will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Ashleigh Calwin' The ability allows Ashleigh to manipulate reality by writing down what she wants to change or cause to occur. The act of writing is essential, and therefore the ability can be blocked simply by preventing her from writing. However, any form of surface and writing implement can be used, such as pen, pencil, chalk or even blood. The words fade away when reality is manipulated, showing that the ability has worked. If the words do not fade, this means that the ability has for some reason failed, for example if it was blocked. When the ability is used, Ashleigh must be clear in what she writes. For example, when she first manifested this ability, she had written "the jackets are in the living room", meaning to bring down a single jacket for every member of her family, but accidentally she manipulated reality into moving all of the jackets in the house into the living room. To date, Ashleigh has found nothing she cannot alter using this ability, though there are some things she has not attempted, such as using the ability to revive. She has found difficulties in deactivating the ability in order to write something without affecting reality. It is unknown if she will be able to do this in future. 'Noah Gray' Noah has not displayed this ability, since he possesses other abilities which can alter reality through speech or thought, and finds these easier to use. He should have similar limits to his cousin in this particular ability. He however doesn't alter reality with everything he writes, which could be caused by the requirement to consciously access the ability in his case or the fact that he has unknowingly learned to overcome Ashleigh's particular limitation. He assumes that the ability has the same limits as command and other reality-altering abilities in certain circumstances, such as reviving some deaths, and has never attempted to use it thus. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has the same limits as her brother. She too has never used the ability. 'Peter Petrelli ' Peter has the same limits as Noah and Abbie. 'Isaac Petrelli-Parkman' Isaac will be able to alter reality through his writing. He will access the ability merely by writing something down and willing it to occur or to be true. The events could even be impossible otherwise. However, what he writes needs to be descriptive enough or the ability will not work. When the ability activates, the words will glow then disappear, showing that it has taken effect. The event will usually occur within seconds. He will also be able to change past events using this ability, if he writes in the past tense, but will find it more difficult to alter events which are further away. Similar Abilities *Illustration is the ability to manipulate reality by drawing *Command and enchanted voice can both manipulate reality with vocal commands *Reality manipulation can alter small amounts of reality with thought *Verbal reality manipulation can alter small amounts of reality with vocal commands *Limited narration can alter small amounts of reality by writing *Narrative teleportation is the ability to teleport oneself by writing down the desired location *Empathic reality manipulation is the ability to alter reality when the result is truly emotionally desired *Oneiric reality manipulation is the ability to manipulate reality by dreaming things *Distortion is the ability to distort larger amounts of reality *Projection is the ability to project one's thoughts and desires into reality *Death writing is the ability to kill a person by writing his or her name *Precognitive writing is the ability to predict the future in writing. Category:Abilities